


Comfort Zone

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo get both locked out of their rooms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing worse than this fic is this title

Kenma loved his roommate, really. Shouyou was a perfect friend; always instinctively knowing how to match his pace to others or, if possible, to get others to match his.

Admittedly, Kenma loved him slightly less ever since he’s got himself a boyfriend – not that he felt left out, because neither of them minded spending time with Kenma, but he was just really scared of how intense Kageyama could get. That, and Shouyou had completely lost his mind, or rather relocated it to his nether regions, because at the moment, Kenma found himself locked out of their dorm room  _again,_ knowing exactly what was going on the other side of the door.

With a heavy sigh, he headed to the common room, where he usually spent nights like those, since Shouyou never noticed Kenma’s text before the next morning. It was alright though, it was a Friday night so everyone was on some kind of parties and Kenma could enjoy the peace and quiet, playing games until he fell asleep. Plus, Shouyou always treated him to something nice as an apology.

What Kenma was not expecting, however, was another person in the room, sprawled on the couch and lazily tossing a volleyball up and down. Kenma instinctively put his headphones on, uncomfortable with the idea of being talked to by a random stranger with a weird haircut. He sat down, pretending he didn’t even notice the guy and pulled out the portable console from his bag. He noticed a movement with the corner of his eye, but it wasn’t until the feeling of a piercing gaze on him became unbearable.

He shifted nervously in his seat before gathering his courage and lifting his eyes to meet the other guy’s. He was sitting now, his back hunched and his forearms resting on his knees, and looking straight at Kenma with a calm, if kind of creepy smile. Kenma slid off the headphones and swallowed thickly.

“Um. Is there something you want?”

The guy’s smile widened and became somehow kinder. “Mmm, grilled mackerel pike,” he said with a wistful sigh.

Kenma was about to tell him he wasn’t the right person to accommodate him, but the guy swiftly moved from his couch to sit right next to Kenma, peering over his shoulder to look at the game. Kenma was surprised by the action, but even more by the fact that it made him substantially less uncomfortable than he anticipated. There was something relaxing about this boy, in spite of initially giving off the feeling of danger.

“So that’s how you spend your Friday evenings?” he teased.

“You’re here too,” deadpanned Kenma.

It made the guy laugh good-naturedly and Kenma smiled to himself, pleased. He didn’t like being around people, always afraid they wouldn’t  accept him, but when they did, Kenma always feel relieved and almost happy.

“Point,” said the guy, twirling the ball in his hands. “I’m Kuroo. You got sexiled?”

Kenma’s nodded. “I don’t mind. And you?”

“Nah, my roommate is out drinking with his best friend and crying over their mutual love for the girl neither of them will ever have. I just got locked out as a by-process of this pathetic ritual. Don’t feel like partying, though.”

Kenma simply nodded again. He realized he’d stopped playing a while ago, focused solely on interacting with Kuroo to the best of his abilities. Instead of terrifying like usually, it was exciting to have someone other than Shouyou showing interest in him, however unusual the circumstances, and he wanted to make a good impression. He thought he wasn’t doing so bad, considering Kuroo was still talking to him, but he was nervous about messing up nonetheless.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

There it was, his first epic mess up. He blushed and ducked his head, angling away from Kuroo in embarrassment, and stammered out his name, biting his lip.

“Kenma… It’s a pretty name. Suits you.”

Kenma lifted his widened eyes to Kuroo and noticed him smiling gently and encouragingly, so he relaxed slightly, nodding again. Kuroo chuckled and ruffled Kenma’s hair playfully, surprising him again – Kenma didn’t like tactile people (even Shouyou respected that) and yet, Kuroo’s gesture didn’t make Kenma uncomfortable in the slightest.

“There’s no not creepy way to say this,” said Kuroo slowly, “but I’ve seen you around. You’re always alone, so it kind of stands out.”

Kenma frowned, kind of upset. All he ever wanted to do was not to stand out, and it worked out for him pretty well, if he could say so himself. He also realized he had no idea how he was supposed to respond; apologize? leave?

“That, and your hair is outrageous,” added Kuroo with a wink.

“Look who’s talking,” mumbled Kenma, not quite defensively but almost teasingly.

Kuroo whistled, impressed. “That’s two points for you already~”

Kenma let out an amused huff, unable to hold back a grin. It was nice. Kuroo made him feel comfortable. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him and it made him feel like he could actually interact with others without putting his foot in his mouth – something that he was only able to feel around Shouyou.

“I like being alone,” he confessed.

Kuroo only hummed in acknowledgment and, for a moment, Kenma was worried he would take it as a hint to leave. He shifted awkwardly, casting an expectant glance at Kuroo, who was leaning back against the couch and watching him with a fixed smile and an unreadable eyes. Kenma dropped his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up, angry with himself for being so bad at all this. He wanted out, because he was at a loss for words, but at the same time he wanted to somehow explain himself to Kuroo and make sure he wasn’t misunderstood.

“I like it too,” said Kuroo simply, not moving from his spot. “But company isn’t too bad either, if it’s good.”

Kenma nodded, trying to conceal the relived sigh that escaped him. After that, the silence between them was as comfortable as everything else, and it made Kenma so hopeful, he refused to allow his anxiety to spoil it. He told himself there was no need to worry about messing up, and he could feel it in his bones that it was actually true; he’d felt that calm certainty before with Shouyou.

“Kenma!”

Kenma’s head snapped up at the sound of his roommate’s shrieking voice. Shouyou was running over to them, wearing only boxers and a vibrant blush.

“I’m so sorry, Kenma, I did it again!” cried Shouyou, putting his palms together in front of his face in apology before noticing Kuroo. “Who’s this guy? Is he bothering you? I’ll fight him!”

Kenma smiled as he stood up. “It’s fine, everything’s alright. I’ll be right behind you.”

Shouyou nodded slowly, still casting suspicious glances at Kuroo over his shoulder as he started walking back to their dorm. Kenma looked unsurely at Kuroo, who was wearing a mischievous smile.

“It’s not nice to lock out your roommate like that,” he shouted after Shouyou. “I could have been a pervert, shrimpy~”

“What did you say?!” yelled back Shouyou, turning around. “You wanna fight?!”

Kenma shook his head in fond exasperation. “Don’t call him names after he’s had sex, it makes him suicidally brave…”

“I’ll remember that,” said Kuroo with a laugh.

Kenma nodded and fixed the bag on his arm nervously, not sure how to act. He wanted to make sure Kuroo was going to be alright. He wanted to know if they’d see each other around again. He wanted to part with Kuroo without somehow embarrassing himself. He heard Shouyou call his name again and it startled him out of his thoughts.

Kuroo was still smiling at him with that weirdly calming smile and Kenma did the first thing that came to him mind that ensured all of the above – he handed Kuroo his game, turned around and followed his roommate.


End file.
